verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Tournament 1
Smash Tournament 1 is the first tournament of Smash Host. Its champion is Calibusta "Unparalleled Criminal". Entrants *Calibusta "Uncouth Delinquent" *Pichu *Old Phone *Newyrm *The Gaze *Rain Baby *Oxidier *Barnethyst *Die-Amateur *Lamby *Pillar Wump *VFU-01 *Lil Peepee Johnson *The Dog Who Was Never Really There *Ducutt *Toaster with a Tide Pod History The postrush was done on January 4, 2019. Some time before this Smash Host's engine had already been shown off. Smash Host initially said he will take 8 vermins only because it would be his first tournament; if things went well, then 16 vermins would be the standard for his future tournaments. However, he went along with having 16 entries. Alongside the vermins themselves, Smash Host also asked for their themes and victory quotes. A week after the sign-ups, Smash Host said that he was slowly working on the tournament. Another week passes and Smash Host said he is nearly ready to begin posting the tournament. Information about all entries' abilities is posted (he implemented every stage for every entry, even if they don't make it to a later stage). Smash Host vanished until March 29, and the first round was finally posted on the 31st. The tournament concluded on April 7. The sheer length of the Pichu vs Old Phone fight made Smash Host reconsider lifes values for stage 1 vermins, lowering the base value but keeping later stages the same. Links This tournament is partly unlisted, so its videos will be linked here: * 8v8 test (lacks THE Johnson) * Round 1, Fight 1 - Calibusta "Uncouth Delinquent" vs Pichu * Round 1, Fight 1 (rematch) * Round 1, Fight 2 - Old Phone vs Newyrm * Round 1, Fight 3 - The Gaze vs Rain Baby * Round 1, Fight 4 - Oxidier vs Barnethyst * Round 1, Fight 5 - Die-Amateur vs Lamby * Round 1, Fight 6 - Pillar Wump vs VFU-01 * Round 1, Fight 7 - Lil Peepee Johnson vs The Dog Who Was Never Really There * Round 1, Fight 8 - Ducutt vs Toaster With A Tide Pod * Round 2, Fight 1 - Pichu vs Old Phone * Round 2, Fight 2 - Rain Baby vs Barnethyst * Round 2, Fight 3 - Die-Amateur vs VFU-01 * Round 2, Fight 4 - Lil Peepee Johnson vs Toaster With A Tide Pod * Round 2, Fight 5 - Calibusta "Unruly Ruffian" vs Steadrake * Round 2, Fight 6 - The Shroud vs Oxitain * Round 2, Fight 7 - Lambosa vs Whampus * Round 2, Fight 8 - The World's Angriest Boy In The World vs Triblader * Round 3, Fight 1 - Triblader vs Pikachu * Round 3, Fight 2 - Whampus vs Rain Kid * Round 3, Fight 3 - Oxitain vs SirCumference * Round 3, Fight 4 - Steadrake vs Gary The Cameraman * Round 3, Fight 5 - Calibusta "Unparalleled Criminal" vs The Cimmerian Shade * Round 3, Fight 6 - Lambpire vs The Devil With The Yellow eyes * Round 4, Fight 1 - Raichu vs Rain Girl * Round 4, Fight 2 - Oxicolonel vs CRAZY BILL CRAZY * Round 5, Fight 1 - The Cimmerian Shade vs Rain Girl * Round 5, Fight 2 - The Devil With The Yellow Eyes vs Oxicolonel * Round 6, Fight 1 - Rain Girl vs The Devil with the yellow eyes * Round 6, Fight 2 - Calibusta "Unparalleled Criminal" vs Lambpire * Fight 29 - Lambpire vs The Devil With The Yellow Eyes * Finals - Calibusta "Unparalleled Criminal" vs Lambpire * Exhibition battle - Calibusta vs The Devil With The Yellow Eyes Category: Tournaments Category: 2019 Tournaments Category: Smash Tournaments